I Want To Hold Your Hand
by Bepopalula
Summary: Après une bataille, Anakin admire les mains d'Obi-Wan. — TRADUCTION


Je partage avec vous une nouvelle traduction, cette fois vraiment très très courte... je l'aime cependant beaucoup, j'espère que vous aussi. Promis la prochaine sera beaucoup plus longue. Ce n'est pas un slash Obikin à proprement parler mais c'est tout de même une belle histoire sur le tout tout début de leur amitié, et j'ai très envie de vous la faire partager. Elle est aussi bien plus compliquée à traduire que les précédentes, je m'excuse donc d'avance pour le temps que je risque de mettre avant d'enfin la publier. Je bataille déjà avec le premier jet alors je vous raconte pas pour les futures relectures...  
Pour remercier flocon, Émilie et Aledane pour leurs gentilles reviews sur ma précédente traduction, je publie celle là dés ce soir :) Il est grand temps de développer le fandom Obikin du côté des francophones!

Cette histoire est une traduction de **I Want To Hold Your Hand ** de Imadra Blue que vous pouvez retrouver en VO ici même. Le titre n'est pas traduit étant emprunté à la chanson des Beatles du même nom. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Anakin tient les mains d'Obi-Wan dans les siennes. Ses ongles soignés sont abimés et salis par la terre. Du sang coule des plaies qui parsèment ses paumes. Anakin enlève la poussière qui s'est glissée à l'intérieur. En dehors des callosités causées par le sabre-laser, les mains d'Obi-Wan sont aussi douces que celles d'une femme. Elles ne ressemblent pas aux mains d'une femme en revanche, car elles sont fortes et solides.

Anakin débarrasse les mains d'Obi-Wan de leur saleté à l'aide d'un tissu humide trouvé dans la trousse de secours. Elles tressautent lorsqu'il applique du désinfectant sur les balafres. Anakin y applique de petits bandages sur toute la surface. Même avec les rafales de vent qui se précipitent à travers les hublots ouverts du vaisseau, Anakin peut entendre Obi-Wan expirer. Un panache de fumée s'élève au loin dans le ciel. Seuls Anakin, Obi-Wan et le pilote ont survécu.

Anakin lève les yeux vers ceux d'Obi-Wan. Un gris nuageux assombrit un ciel bleu. Anakin voit son propre reflet dans les yeux d'Obi-Wan, son visage épuisé, ses vêtements couverts de boue. La perte de clones n'est acceptable que parce que leurs morts signifie sauver la vie d'Obi-Wan, décide Anakin. Sans leur sacrifice, il aurait perdu ses mains ou peut-être même sa vie.

Obi-Wan ne dit rien alors qu'Anakin porte ses doigts à sa bouche. Il le fixe et caresse ses lèvres. Anakin frissonne, le plaisir qu'il ressent teinté de culpabilité. Il pense à sa femme, qui n'est jamais là lorsqu'il a le plus besoin d'elle. Il n'y a qu'Obi-Wan. Anakin espère que Padmé comprendra.

— Veux-tu passer la nuit avec moi? chuchote-t-il.

Obi-Wan ne passe pas toutes les nuits avec lui. Quelques fois, Obi-Wan se bat contre cette chose qui grandit entre eux, cette chose qui semble avoir magnétisé leur relation depuis le début de la guerre. Anakin ignore ce que veulent dire les lèvres d'Obi-Wan lorsqu'elles se posent sur les siennes, tout comme il ignore ce qu'Obi-Wan veut dire lorsqu'il pose sa tête sur son torse nu le soir venu, encore essoufflé de leurs ébats. Ce qu'il veut dire n'a aucune importance.

Obi-Wan baisse les yeux.

— Oui, répond-il.

À chaque fois qu'ils sont encerclés par la mort à présent, leurs voix noyées dans le rugissement des canons à ion, Obi-Wan passe la nuit avec Anakin. Savoir qu'il désire Anakin est plaisant. Savoir qu'il désire tout court est un soulagement.

Anakin embrasse le bout de ses doigts, les porte à sa bouche juste un instant, comme une promesse pour plus tard, dés qu'il seront seuls. Puis il lâche Obi-Wan. Ses joues sont écarlates et il se réinstalle sur le banc face à Anakin, le regard fixé sur le sol. Il croise les mains sur ses genoux, sa peau pâle un contraste austère avec le marron foncé. Ses mains qui glissent sur ses cuisses couvertes sont assez pour lui retourner la promesse.

Anakin sourit et tourne la tête en direction du vent, attentif au son de la respiration d'Obi-Wan mêlée au grondement des moteurs des vaisseaux. Ils seront de retour au camp d'ici peu et lorsqu'ils se retireront dans la tente d'Anakin, ce dernier prendra à nouveau ses mains dans les siennes et fera de leurs promesses une réalité.

L'odeur de fumée est encore lourde dans l'air, bien qu'ils aient laissé le champ de bataille loin derrière eux.


End file.
